There's an Angel in My Living Room
by hossluver
Summary: Alexandrea Ryon is visiting the states, and watching Blink with her best friends, when the Angel starts coming after her out of the television. Who's next, the Doctor? Who else is going to get her out of this mess...
1. An Angel in My Room

Hello! So this idea just sort of popped into my head...it could be just a quick fun "episode" or it could lump into other...bigger stuff...

I don't know, tell me what you think!

Rated T just to be safe, possible scary stuff and language.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

I do not own Doctor Who...if I did...well...you'd see ME bouncing around on screen with David Tennant and Matt Smith. xD

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Emma, hurry up! It's about to start, and I've got some popcorn!" she shouted.<p>

"I'm coming!" Emma shouted from the kitchen. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"And get Justin in here while your at it!" she shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hush Alex!" Emma bellowed in response. Alex sighed, and switched on the brand new television. This was brilliant, even Justin should be pleased. He who claimed to be free of fear, immune to scary things on television screens. He claimed that every horror movie on earth was a yawner, and because Emma was a fanatic, they had forced Justin to come over and watch Doctor Who with them. Alex herself had watched it. She wasn't what you would call a fanatic. It was different. She wasn't obsessive over it; she didn't own box sets, she didn't have a million police boxes all over her house, and she didn't have a picture of David Tennant, or Matt Smith on her computer screensaver.

However, many people accused her of being a fanatic for a simple reason: she could quote almost every episode. It was her favorite past time: memorizing things. She loved quoting movies, books, plays, everything. Why? She was an actress, and when pretending to be somebody else and memorizing lines is a part of your daily life, you tend to make a bad habit out of it.

She sighed, and started flipping through her best friend's Netflix, and thoroughly enjoyed looking at all the programs. Swashy romances, chick flicks, comedies…it was all so…_American. _Except Doctor Who. That was British. And it was the best one there. _Ha._

Yes, Alex was a Londoner. She did not live in America (Washington State to be exact), home of French Fries, American Idol, and Twilight. Twilight…Emma loved it. Personally, Alex preferred Harry Potter. She was staying with Emma in Olympia, and it was raining. It always rained in Washington. She was here because her parents were splitting up, and Emma's mother had invited Alex to stay for a month while everything got sorted out at home. She had met Emma on a tour in France a year ago, and they'd been best friends ever since, so when the invite came up and airplane tickets were cheap, she leaped at the opportunity. It beat the hell out of being at home.

"EMMA!" she bellowed. She had found the episode she was looking for: _Blink_. It was the first episode about the Weeping Angels, and it was certainly scarier than the second, she recalled. However, the Angels in that episode were far more intimidating…snapping people's necks, coming out of the television screen. The ones in _Blink_ simply zapped you into the past, and that was it. "The kindest way of killing you." Just putting somebody back into 1920 and living out the rest of their lives till the day they disappeared. Then they die. Not so bad for them, but for their friends. Alex tried to imagine what that would be like…but it was hard.

She looked up as her blond haired friend came dancing into the room. She was very petit, with long wavy blond hair and dark blue eyes, quite a contrast to Alexandrea; tall, long dark reddish brown hair with lighter highlights, dark green eyes, a slightly narrow face, and long legged. Everyone told her she was elegant and tall; a classy, upper class looking English woman. She snorted inwardly at the thought. _Upper class._

"There you are," she growled. "Is he coming?" she asked. Emma plunked herself down on the couch and plunged her hand into the bowl of popcorn and looked at Alex grinning.

"Yeah, he was outside drooling over that fancy new bike of his," she said. Justin Breager was Emma's brother; another blond, though considerably taller and older. He had recently bought a new racing bike, and every ten minutes went outside to check and see if it was still there. At that moment, the garage door slammed, and Alex pressed play.

Justin made his appearance in the living room, and quickly looked at the television screen as he grabbed some of the popcorn and sat down. He eyed the screen.

"What's this?" he asked airily.

"Doctor Who," Emily piped up. He rolled his eyes, but did not look unhappy. He liked the show, though he constantly denied it.

"_Blink_, I thought it might be mildly interesting to the horror freak," Alex said dryly. He glared at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he muttered. She didn't stop looking at him. "Stop that," he said irritably. Alex raised her eyebrow higher.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Stop doing that!" he growled.

"Shut up you two, and watch the show!" Emma growled.

Alex grinned a bit, and watched. The character, Sally Sparrow had just avoided being killed by a flying stone in the creepy old house. Justin scoffed at it.

"An old mansion," he grunted. "typical."

"Oi!" Alex growled. "Nip it!"

They watched quietly for some time, in fact, most of the show, and Justin did not make any more snide remarks. Alex loved this episode; she liked being creeped out. She watched as Sally and her friend began working out the mystery, and just before they got attacked by the Angels inside the house the first time (with boyfriend, for some reason, Alex could never remember the ginger characters name), Justin got up. Emma followed, and Alex paused it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I forgot, gotta call my mom," Emma said. "She wanted me to call her at five for some reason, be right back,"

"And what about you?" Alex asked Justin, but he had disappeared before she got an answer. She sighed, and stared at the screen. It was frozen on a picture of an Angel with it's hands still over it's eyes, but in the room. She sighed, and decided to get a glass of water.

When she returned, Emma and Justin still weren't back. She could hear Emma's muffled voice from upstairs, and she could hear Justin mucking about in the garage. Probably staring at his bike for the umpteenth time. She wandered back into the living room, and started picking through the remaining popcorn kernels in the bowl, wondering what was going on at home, and what she would be doing next when she got back. Well, she would be going off to college, that much she knew; her eighteenth birthday was in a week, and it was the end of June. She had just finished her senior year.

Acting and Science; particularly Chemistry and Physics, that was what she wanted to do with her life. It just made sense, and though she had never told anybody, Doctor Who had inspired a remarkably intense curiosity for Astronomy. She sighed, waiting and looked up at the frozen image of the angel.

She started so badly that she dropped the popcorn bowl, and the water. Luckily she was not much for making noise, so nothing more than a slight gasp escaped her lips. Her mouth dropped open, and the world around her seemed hushed; even Emma's voice seemed more distant, farther away. Alex was very aware that her breathing had gotten shallow, and her heart was pounding like a drum in her ears.

"No," she whispered. "No way."

But there was no denying it. There was no explanation, and no alternate possibilities, or theories, unless somebody had snuck inside the house through the window and played the show forward about a minute in about thirty seconds without Alex noticing. She was smart, a straight A student; full of logic, and sharp as a tack. She stared, her mouth open slightly, and for some reason, her eyes were drawn to the stone chin, and she felt herself shaking slightly. No other explanation, other than the improbable. The impossible…but maybe not. What _was_ impossible, was denying it.

The Angel had moved.


	2. Now What?

**Sashaxh:** BAHAHAHAH I will xD. Thanks for the review!

I'd love some more though...lol xD O.o

Don't own Doctor who

Oh, and this is slightly AU, takes place some time between season's 3 and 4. (not for Alex though)

* * *

><p>Or she was going crazy. She would have to wait for Emma and Justin to get back before she could be sure. She shook herself mentally, but still stared at the angel. It had moved about (it was hard to tell because it was on the screen) ten feet, and all that she could see was it's torso and up, and it was pointing at her. Simply remembering later episodes and reacting on what felt like a stupid "Whovian" knowledge, she did not look into the angel's eyes. She did not want to end up like Amy in<em> The Time of Angels<em>. This was stupid. She kept on staring at it, and then decided to test her knowledge. She needed to know for a fact that she was not dreaming.

"Emma?" she called tentatively. "Justin? How you comin'?"

"Just a minute!" Emma called from upstairs. She heard the garage door open. Then, an idea came to her mind. It would definitely prove her sanity…well, no, it would prove if she was just really really tired, or if she truly was going insane. She stared at the angel, eyes narrowed, and taking a deep breath, she blinked.

She groaned softly. The angel had moved another few feet, teeth bared and fingers like claws out in front of it, similar to a different shot in the movie. She sat down on the couch, feeling slightly dizzy.

"I've definitely lost it," she muttered.

"What was that?" Justin said as he walked into the living room. He looked at the screen and grinned. "Wow, great place to pause it." He jumped at her, mimicking the angel on the screen with a growling sound. Alex couldn't help it. She gasped, and started terribly. Justin laughed, and she giggled apologetically, trying to hide just how faint she was feeling. Justin didn't notice. He plunked himself down on the couch and sighed, content. Emma came in a few moments later looking slightly exasperated.

"My mom's not going to be home till well after midnight, that okay with you guys?" she asked. "She's put you in charge Alex," she added. Alex nodded, feeling somewhat distant and not noticing Justin's irritation at this. He was sixteen years old, and his sister was fifteen; Alex had young friends, but she didn't mind. Girls her age were rather tiresome.

"Okay," she said blandly, and with a slightly shaking hand, she pressed play. The screen did something funny, as if it was confused, and played back at the scene with the angel covering it's eyes, and Alex sighed internally. That had stopped it…wait a moment…it was a glitch, yes, there had been a glitch in the television. She slowly began to relax and enjoy the show again, and by the end she thought herself silly for even dreaming up the possibility of it being real. Yet there was that thought, that little nagging part of her brain, the part most people have, but never listen too or never hear that was speaking to her, whispering instructions in her ear.

_ That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel._

Alex did not sleep well that night. In fact, she didn't sleep at all, because her mind was still working on the angel. As she lay in her room with her reading lamp on, her brain was working at top speed. The problem with her "TV Glitch" theory was because the scene had jumped backwards to get back to the image the show had originally been on, which is not something that happens, unless the connection is really really poor, or the player was faulty, which was illogical because the player and the television were both new, and there had been no previous glitches in the show, or for the remainder of the program afterwards. Of course, it was possible, but something told her it was not probable.

Another possibility was somebody fussing with the program, but that _was_ nearly impossible. Technology was harder to mess around with than movies portrayed. In fact, it was far more likely that an angel was coming out of her television screen. Alex had always thought how silly it was whenever people in movies or television think that the supernatural is a joke. However, it is their minds, the human instinct to shun something they don't understand, or to try and make sense of it. If people would simply look at the logic, they would realize that if they are certain they are not sleeping, and have evidence that their sanity is in check, all that is left to do is to realize that what they are seeing is the truth.

"But how can something be coming out of my television screen?" she wondered aloud. She looked around her room, and her eyes flickered uneasily to the door. It was closed. It made her feel a little safer. It was, ridiculous, and by Earthly science, it was impossible. However, since when did pathetic little Earthlings know everything about science?

"I suppose," she said aloud again. "That the projection on the screen could hold some sort of…DNA code on the creature? No, that's stupid…or possibly…a portal from a different dimension, or an alternate universe projected through my television screen allowing that particular creature to come through," she paused, and sat upright.

"That would take a ridiculous amount of power," she said, a very bizarre expression on her face. Then she shrugged. "I suppose the Weeping Angels have that kind of power, but why my television? Or Emma's…" She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. It had definitely been pointing at her; she just had that gut feeling that this was aimed at her. She shook herself mentally.

"This is stupid," she growled to herself. She leaned over and flipped her reading light off, and was immediately plunged into darkness.

A sensation that she had never felt in her entire life gripped her the second the light went out. Her heart pounded so fast that it was like she had just sprinted a marathon, her entire body tensed, and less than a second after taking her hand away, her fingers lunged through the dark, and turned the lamp back on again, revealing the angel, a mere foot away from her, it's face contorted into a snarl.

She would have screamed, but at this point she was far too shocked to even make a sound. However, her hand clapped over her mouth automatically. She did not want to wake anybody up. Later, she would realize that as her biggest mistake. She simply stared at the angel, and her brain was a battlefield of thoughts that went something like this:

_How can it be real?_

_ Why is it in here, what does it want?_

_ But how can it be real?_

_ This is so cool…._

_ How did it get here? Wormhole? _

_ A crack in the Universe?_

_ Maybe the Doctor's coming after it…_

"Don't be stupid," she said aloud. _The Doctor wasn't coming after it_. She thought. It was impossible, even more impossible than the angel.

_But think…if the nightmare monsters can come through, who's to say that the monster's nightmare can come through as well?_

She giggled. She was reminded briefly of _The Girl in the Fireplace_. If she could somehow enlist the help of the Doctor…well, that would be fantastic. But how? The Doctor couldn't go through a TV screen, that much she knew. The angel was stone; the Doctor was flesh and blood. She pondered a moment, still not even taking her eyes off the angel. It wasn't hard not to blink; she was wide awake, and blinking was not on the agenda. Nope. She slowly got out of bed, and started walking away from the angel, keeping her eyes on it at all times, when suddenly, she had an idea. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted it: her camcorder. _YES!_

It was mildly complicated reaching for her camcorder and switching open the screen, and turning it on, but she managed it without looking. She held it up to the angel, and positioned it on her pillow so that it was facing the angel directly. Just in time as well; the moment she hit record, her watering eyes could simply take no more. She blinked. She smiled.

"Ha," she said softly. "Why don't you mull that over for a few hours while I go and figure out what the hell you are doing in my bedroom," she growled. Well, not that many hours…hopefully an hour. The battery was mostly filled. She took a deep breath, and sprinted as quietly as she could down the stairs, panicking slightly.

_Now what?_

She needed to get out of the house, because it was coming after her, and she didn't want anybody else to get killed. She darted around, grabbing several flashlights, her phone, a camera (with a small camcorder, just in case), and then she spotted it; the hand powered flashlight. If it was her own arm that was powering the flashlight, how could the angel stop that? An angel can't turn off an arm…well, unless it breaks it off, but it needs darkness for that, and…well, let's just not go there.

She hastily reached for her keys, but stopped. Everyone would wake up, and it was just past midnight; Emma's mother might not even be totally asleep yet. No, she would have to walk…or…she grinned. He wouldn't notice.

Five minutes later, Alex had hoisted the bicycle through the garage door, and out the front door of the house, because the main garage door was electric, and if she was going to open that, she might have well just taken the car. Looking down their paved road, she cast a glance at her room window with the light still on. Good. The angel would have turned it off. With no idea where she was going next, she hopped on the bikes tall frame, and pedaled up the paved driveway; no helmet, no light, and no idea where she was going. What was she thinking?

She managed to get the flashlight between her teeth and could see reasonably well as she pedaled down the road, and was very happy that the bike was a road bike. It was fast. There weren't many cars out and about, so she was mostly on her own, her heart pounding in her ears as she went. It was very quiet but for the gentle wind as she raced along the road. She needed to get as far away as possible, and then maybe the angel would…go away?

"What the hell am I doing? This isn't going to work!" she growled to herself through a mouthful of flashlight. What else was she supposed to do? Sit there and stare at it until it killed her? She had half a mind to go to the police, but what good would that do? No, she really just had to make it through the night. That was her biggest problem. She felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes, and impatiently wiped them away, trying hard not to panic. She looked behind her a moment, feeling like it might be following her, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was when she looked ahead.

There it was, mere feet in front of her as she sped towards it at twenty miles per hour. She screamed and jerked the front wheel to the left, careening out of control into the road. She dropped the flashlight, smashed into something and bounced off of it. She didn't get a good look, but it seemed like a parked car….probably broken down on the road. She landed hard on the pavement, there was a loud crack, and she felt it tear at her clothes and the side of her face, and then….stillness but for the slow ticking of the bike wheel.

She felt dizzy with pain, was pretty sure her arm was broken, and was vaguely aware of a bright light. Maybe it was the hand of God coming to take her away. Was she dying? No, she was definitely not dying…Oh God…it was a car! However, she could barely even lift her head, there was no moving. She heard a voice, maybe it was inside her head, and something lifted her up. She blinked hard, but couldn't quite focus on the person. However, she thought she caught an outline of messy hair in the dark, and it was definitely a male's voice, but she simply could not take anymore, and everything faded to black.


	3. WHAT?

Woop! Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter got a bit longer than the other ones...hope you all like it, it was quite fun to write! So, lots of long conversations in this chapter, got a bit carried away, but it was quite fun.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine...rawr.

* * *

><p>Alex was lying on something warm and soft. She could tell it was light outside through her eyelids, but she didn't really feel like opening them just yet…no, she was rather enjoying this peaceful moment. She was also trying to figure out what she was doing here. She couldn't really remember how she had gotten into a bed. Alex could feel the warm sunlight against her face. It was probably late morning. Then, in a rush, she remembered.<p>

Her eyes flew open, and immediately went right to the spot where the angel had been before, but the angel was gone now, and it wouldn't be coming back. She felt comforted as the thought went through her mind. She sat up, stretched, and yelped aloud at a sharp twinge of pain in her left arm. She looked at it. There was a long scrape there that looked like it was a few days old, and she remembered that she needed to be ginger with it for a few more days, as the break wasn't quite done healing yet. She looked around her room, and then, it dawned on her.

"The angel's not coming back," she said aloud. Her eyes darted back and fourth, looking around her room. "I didn't know that. How do I know that?"

"Oh! Look who's decided to get up!" came a voice from the door, and she looked up to see Emma's mother peering in at her. "Come on, sleepy head, rise and shine! It's already eleven!"

_What?_

"S-sorry," Alex muttered in reply. Mrs. Breager, who had turned to leave, looked back in again.

"Everything alright dear?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, yeah I'm fine," Alex said, reinforcing her words with a smile. Mrs. Breager returned it, and disappeared down the hallway. In moment, Alex leaped out of bed and looked out the window; sure enough, the sun was high in the sky. She was getting more and more confused by the moment, and she rubbed her aching arm absentmindedly.

_Just don't do anything drastic._

She jumped. She had definitely not thought that on her own. What the hell was going on? She shook her head, trying to clear it, and then came to a realization. She had broken her arm. No, she hadn't just broken her arm…

"Bike," she said, and finally her confused and frazzled mind started working again, and everything came back to her. The angel, the light, the bicycle…she remembered crashing, a car had been coming, and then she had woken up here. In a bed. In one piece. She looked at her arm, poking at it, and felt only a mild twinge of irritation. This was impossible. She should be in the hospital!

She walked over to her mirror, and looked at herself. A faded looking old scab on her forehead, but other than that, she appeared unscathed.

"How is that possible?" she wondered aloud. She chuckled incredulously, and for lack of any explanation, she got dressed and went downstairs as the phone rang, and Emma came in the front door.

"There you are!" she said with a smile. "What took you? You're usually quite the early riser, what did you do, go out for a midnight run?" she asked skeptically.

"Nah, just…I dunno, was really tired," she said. _Actually, it was something of that nature._

"Excuse me? Oh! Yes, sorry, I'll get her for you," came Mrs. Breager's voice from the kitchen. "Alex!" she called. "It's for you!"

Slightly bewildered, she walked into the kitchen, and shot Mrs. Breager a puzzled look. She merely shrugged and handed her the phone. Automatically, she began walking up the stairs to her room.

"Hello?" she said uncertainly. There was a pause.

"You're British?" came a voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Er…who is this?"

"Blimey! What a coincidence! I go all the way out here to the United States of America, and who do I find? A girl from good old London town! You are from London, aren't you?"

Alex paused, slightly bewildered.

"Er, yeah," she said. "Who is this?"

"What? Oh! Sorry, this is the Doctor speaking,"

"The Doctor?" she paused; her heart leaped into her throat. No, it was probably the doctor who fixed her up last night. "Doctor what?" she asked.

"Just the Doctor. Oh come on, you know that, you're clever," Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Is this some sort of practical joke?" she growled. It was one thing if it was a television screen…an actual person was different. It was a lot easier to play practical jokes with people than television screens. Somebody was playing tricks on her. Sure, the Doctor could have come through…but when it came down to it, it just seemed too outrageous. She didn't even know why, but it was one of those things that were just too good to be true.

"Nope." He said cheerfully.

"Right," Alex said. "So you're the Doctor."

"Yep."

"Great. Well I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you,"

"Naah, can't fool me,"

"Well damn, ruined my day," she said in mock disappointment.

"Don't swear," he said reproachfully.

Alex snorted.

"So who am I then?"

"You're name's Alexandrea Ryon of course,"

"And how'd you know that?"

"You're the clever one, figure it out."

"I suppose you read my mind."

"Very good."

"Mmm…not very good at catching sarcasm, are you?"

"Naah, don't need to,"

"Whatever. What the hell are you doing here?"

"No idea."

There was a pause.

"Was it you that patched me up last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" she paused. "Thanks."

"No problem!"

Another pause.

"Right, so if you're the Doctor, then why is a Weeping Angel in my living room?"

"I have no idea, you mind if I come check it out?"

"What?"

"Great! Be there in a minute!"

"WHAT?"

There was a dial tone. Alex stood there, listening to the infinite buzz of the one way line, staring straight ahead with her mouth slightly open.

_Oh shit._

She still wasn't fully convinced he was the Doctor. Not yet. However, he had possessed that slightly maniac "grin" in his voice. A sort of bounce, and his accent was quite prominent. It just seemed so wild. Was David Tennant playing a joke on her? No…why on earth would he do that? She almost laughed at the thought. Another possibility was that it could be some psycho murderer, but that didn't seem very likely either. No, it…

She stopped dead. It was unmistakable. Nothing else for it. All at once, reality came crashing down on her like a tidal wave, and she peered out her window. The grinding, whirling sound, that beautiful music, that incredible song of power. It was the TARDIS. She stared out the window, and saw something blue blinking into existence in the trees by the house.

Great, Emma was going to freak out. However, as the grind of the engines faded, she heard the distant thumping of music. She couldn't hear it. Alex had half a mind to let her know, but this wasn't a matter of meeting your sci-fi hero. This was a dangerous business, and she did not need some bouncy fan girl fawning over…the…Doctor while she was trying to get valid information out of him. God…those words sounded weird.

There was a knock on the door, and she sprinted down the hallway just as Mrs. Breager opened the door.

"Hello…er, how may I help you?" came her voice. Alex was at the stairs.

"Hello there! Sorry, I'm a representative of…Video Only! Don't mind if I pop in and have a look at the telly do you? Didn't think so, lovely!"

"Oh-"

Alex vaulted down the last five steps, landing with a thud and walked into the entry hall and there he was.

It was funny. Alex hadn't known what to expect, or how she would act when she saw him. She hadn't expected him to look different, she just really hadn't expected him to look so…the same She stared at him for a moment, but he was busy looking around the house with polite curiosity. He was wearing the pin striped suit, and the coat…oh, that wonderful, beautiful coat. She wasn't, and never had been a fanatic…but who couldn't love that coat? He had the same face, and hair that was sticking up in all different directions, and looked as chipper and happy as ever.

If she had been a fan girl, she would have thought it was David Tennant who had just walked through her door. She hadn't expected to believe him, and she hadn't believed that it was him until he caught her eye. Alex had always been a believer in looks, especially the eyes of a person. "The eyes are the window to the soul". It was so true, and it was the Doctor's eyes that made her truly believe it was him. They were bright, and he was obviously relishing in the mystery at hand, but there was something else there. Something ancient, and sad, and tired. For a moment they simply looked at each other, and then Alex motioned to the back room.

"Do you know this man?" Mrs. Breager asked, noticing the exchange. Alex looked up.

"Sorry," she said swiftly. "I forgot to mention. The television had a glich pop up yesterday while we were watching Doctor Who, and we just couldn't get it working again, so I called the dealer yesterday afternoon. I didn't expect him to be here so soon!" she said, casting a smile the Doctor's way. It wasn't the best story she could come up with, but the Doctor had already introduced himself as a representative of Video Only (which was, funnily enough, where the telly had been purchased…how the Doctor had figured that out Alex had no idea), so there really wasn't anything she could do.

"Oh, well, don't worry about it Alex, I'll just go upstairs, not very good with the electronics,"

"Oh, and tell Emma that her headphones are in my backpack, she's been looking for them," Alex called after her. She grinned. Her backpack weighed about twenty five pounds. She'd never find them. She looked at the Doctor.

"Right then," she said. "Not very believable you are, you should work on covering up that accent," she didn't know why it was so easy to talk to him all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he might be a Time Lord, and he might be nine hundred years old, but she liked to talk, and he was a person standing in her house, and she wasn't going to just sit there awkwardly waiting for him to start the conversation. She was going to make a good impression.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her, and without a word, she lead him into the living room. Now it was time for business.

"Right," she said. "Sit." Alex pointed to the couch.

"Yes ma'am," he said dutifully. Alex rolled her eyes. She'd forgotten how irritating he could be.

"So, before we start on this angel, I've got a few questions for you," she said. He looked at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Fair enough," he said. "Fire away."

"How did you get here? Not through my telly I'm guessing," she asked.

"No, and to be honest, I'm not entirely sure how I got here either," he said, looking somewhat ashamed of himself.

"You never do. Second. How did you find me last night?" she asked. The Doctor shifted uncomfortably on the couch, and he seemed to be attempting to come up with an answer that wouldn't offend her. He scratched behind his head.

"Yeah…" he said. "Well, to be honest…I didn't find you. You…" he paused. "You ran into the TARDIS."

"What?" she asked.

"The TARDIS. I had it parked by the road and….you crashed into it," he said sheepishly.

"I crashed into the TARDIS."

"Yeah…."

"I crashed…into the TARDIS."

"Fraid so,"

"_The_ TARDIS?"

"That's the one,"

"_Your_ TARDIS?"

"Don't wear it out,"

Alex stared at him for a moment, and for some reason, she burst out laughing. She remembered now…she had thought it was a broken down car, but no…it was too big. She had actually crashed into a time machine. Who could say they'd done THAT? Once she hiccoughed herself back into seriousness, she was surprised to see that the Doctor was grinning at her, rather than looking concerned for her sanity.

"Well, I'm glad you found that funny," he said lightly.

"What the bloody hell was the TARDIS doing parked alongside the road?" she choked out.

"I said don't swear!" he growled lightly. "I was tracking that angel…by the way," he pulled out the hand cranked flashlight. "Very clever. Wouldn't have thought of that."

"I find that hard to believe," Alex said skeptically.

"Eh," said the Doctor.

"Anyways…" Alex said, still grinning. "That's the one. Want to have a look?"

"Right-o," he said, and he leaped up from the couch to inspect the TV. He whipped out his glasses, and put them on, eyeing the screen closely. He pulled something out of a pocket, and the room was filled with the sound of the screwdriver. Alex smiled, watching him with her arms folded. She shook her head.

"It's really you," she said quietly.

"Of course it's me," he said distractedly without looking at her. "Who else would it be?"

Alex pondered this a moment, and shook her head. It had seemed so outrageous before, but now that he was here…there was something about it, something so familiar…and yet it was so far away. She looked at him, watching his every move, surveying him through dark brown eyes, ever watchful. She opened her mouth to say something, when the Doctor seemed to find something.

"Oooh," he said quietly. Alex walked over to him.

"What is it, what did you find?" she asked. He looked at his screwdriver incredulously.

"It's a hole," he said.

"A hole?" she asked.

"Yes," he said distantly.

"A hole in what, the universe? Reality? Time? Space? A hole to the Void? What sort?" she pressed. He looked up at her, puzzled.

"How old are you?" he asked. Alex was slightly taken aback by the abrupt change of subject, but she answered his question none the less.

"Eig-seventeen, but I'll be eighteen next week," she said.

"Well, happy early birthday then," he said brightly.

"Thank you," she said. There was a moment's pause.

"There's a hole in the skin of this Universe, and it's connecting to my universe, which is how the Angel got through….I think it's also how I came through as well…blimey, sure needs an awful lot of power, how would it get that from a television screen?" the Doctor looked confused, and Alex waited for it to dawn on him. However, he just sat there, and she couldn't believe it. It was so obvious.

"Well obviously it's not just using the television screen," she said irritably. He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Go on," he said.

"To make a crack like that, you need an awful lot of power. Somebody had that power harnessed, and they used it to let the angel in. Think about it Doctor. Why did they come to Washington state? Becaue they needed a power source, an incredible power source, one that was easy to get too. Grand Coulee is one of the largest dams in the world, generating enough power to supply over a million people."

"Grand what?"

"Oh come on Doctor! Grand Coulee Dam, one of the largest dams in the world, the tamer of the Columbia River. The angel obviously didn't make the crack, it needs to be on this side, but what if somebody let it through? They could get the angel in here, and nothing's better than sucking up electricity than an angel. A tiny crack was all that there was before, but now the angel is taking power linked all the way to Grand Coulee and putting it into this little crack, making it bigger."

The Doctor stared at her a moment, his mouth slightly open. He seemed slightly lost for words. She looked at him. Well, didn't she get a bravo? Or was she completely off track or something? He simply sat there, his expression a composition of shock, denial, and irritation. Possibly something else. She raised an eyebrow at him; the Doctor did not look good with his mouth gaping.

* * *

><p>So? 8D<p> 


	4. Passionate Admiration

RAWR

thanks for all your lovely reviews!

**animemonkey13:** thank you for the Angel idea!

Sorry this update came a little slow...but I think you'll like it! The real action'll start right up pretty soon. Updates might be a bit slow but don't worry, they're always coming!

Disclaimer: Do I even need this? After all, this is Fanfiction...lol

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well?" Alex asked. "Am I right? Or am I completely off track?"<p>

The Doctor stood there, staring at her for a moment longer. He shook his head.

"You're eighteen years old?" he asked.

"Not yet," she grumbled.

"How did you figure that out?" he asked incredulously.

"I live in Washington State, I think I've heard of Grand Coulee Dam," she grumbled.

"But you don't live in Washington State," he reminded her. "You're just visiting, aren't you?"

Alex frowned a little. So? He was still staring at her as though she were some sort of alien…no, wait a moment…some sort of…._thing._ He stared at the television for a moment, and sonicked it one more time. He shook his head.

"Well," he said after a few moments, and then getting to his feet. "You're right I believe, on all accounts except for one."

"And that would be?" Alex asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"The angel punched a hole in the Universe." He said grimly. Alex nodded.

"That's not good," she mused.

"No, it's not, because I don't care how much power Grand Coulee Dam generates, it's not enough to do that," he said grimly.

"So, how did it do it then?" Alex asked.

"Well…"

"Alex!"

The Doctor froze mid sentence. Both of them looked out of the living room as the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Alex did not answer. She bit her lip, trying to think of something to do. However, her whole body had simply frozen, and she stood there rooted to the spot. The Doctor hastily put away his sonic screwdriver.

"Alex!" Emma's voice was much louder this time. "Where are my headphones? You said they were in your backpack, but I took everything out and they're not there!"

"Oh my giddy aunt, Emma, they're in there, you just need to _look_, not take everything out…" Alex muttered furiously under her breath. A small chuckle from behind her told her that her words had not been entirely to herself.

"There you are!" Emma sighed, spotting her. "So…" she trailed off, finally spotting the Doctor. He grinned cheekily at her and waved a little.

"Hello," he chirped. Emma stared at him a moment. She blinked several times, and Alex watched her tensely, waiting for the explosion.

Instead, she turned around slowly, and walked out of the room. Alex and the Doctor watched her in shock and silence for a moment. Alex had not informed the Doctor of Emma's obsession with him, which could be potentially problematic. However, she was completely baffled as to why Emma had left. The answer came a few seconds later. Emma came back into the room again, her face set, and she looked at the Doctor.

"Hello again," he said, somewhat awkwardly this time. Emma shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly.

"Er…" the Doctor paused a moment; of all the questions he had expected, that had not been one of them.

"You're here," she said blankly. "In my living room."

There was a very pregnant pause. Alex stared at her friend, looking for signs of what she might do next. What she saw practically made her heart stop.

Emma walked up to him.

"Emma…" Alex said warningly.

She poked the Doctor in the shoulder, as if she was testing to see if he was real. The Doctor did not react, except look slightly anxious.

Then, Emma got this maniac grin, which could only mean one thing. She was about to do something very…Emma.

_Don't you dare._

"May I just say, that I am very sorry," Emma said. It was not a question. More of a statement, and not remotely an apology.

"Sorry?" asked the Doctor tentatively.

_No…_

"Terribly,"

"Sorry for what?"

_ NO!_

"For this,"  
>And before Alex could stop her, her best friend, who ogled over Doctor Who for hours on end, watched every single movie starring David Tennant and Matt Smith, launched herself at the poor man who happened to look like the former and kissed him full on the mouth. However, a moment later, Emma being Emma, she tore out of the room at top speed, giggling so hard that she was on the point of hyperventilating, thundered up the steps to her room and slammed the door. She was a very odd girl; Alex could never tell what she was going to do, but she figured that Emma would probably try very hard to wake herself up for the next twenty minutes or so, which would allow her and the Doctor a bit of peace before she figured out that it was real and had a heart attack.<p>

Alex turned her attention back to the Doctor, and found it difficult not to burst out laughing again. Emma might have well just walked into the room "all natural", or punched him in the face. He stood there staring at the entrance of the living room where Emma had disappeared, looking so shocked that Alex wasn't entirely sure if he'd ever move again. After what seemed like hours, his eyes found hers, and he looked at her with a very strange expression on his face. Then he blinked, and seemed to shake himself mentally.

"She's not related to one Jackie Tyler in an alternate universe is she?" he asked moodily as he wiped his mouth. Alex walked up to him.

"Are you going to do the same?" he asked her irritably. He obviously wasn't appreciating the lack of warning form Alex, who knew Emma best. She snorted.

"Don't you wish," she said sarcastically. He looked at her moodily, and Alex rolled her eyes. "Get over it Space Boy, we've got more important things to do."

Despite his original irritation, it did not take the Doctor long to recover from Emma's passionate admiration. She still had not returned from her room, but neither the Doctor, nor Alex seemed to take any notice. It seemed as though the Doctor had a newfound respect for Alex, because instead of running around the house sonicking everything and talking to himself like she had expected, he actually talked to her, and asked her for her input. Alex was extremely pleased by this. She was a fan…just a fan, but he actually listened to her.

What she didn't realize was that she intrigued him. He was intensely curious as to how she had come up with an answer to his question so quickly, and led them straight to Grand Coulee Dam. He liked her, sure, but he was more interested in where this intelligence came from.

"We should probably go out to Grand Coulee Dam and have a look, see if there's been any power fluctuations," the Doctor said, sitting on the couch tapping the screwdriver against his finger as he thought. Alex nodded. Then, she remembered something.

"Doctor," she said. He looked up.

"Hm?"

"The angel…what happened to it?" she asked. He grinned.

"Of course! I should show you…we need to go and have a look at that Dam anyways, come on," he said, and with that, he jumped to his feet.

"Wait, you want me to come with you?" she asked. The Doctor paused a moment.

"Sure, why not?" he said with a smile. Alex giggled, and stopped quickly, ashamed of herself. The Doctor chuckled. "Come on, out to the TARDIS."

"Wait a second, I should tell Mrs. Breager," Alex said suddenly. The Doctor frowned a moment.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, meet me at the TARDIS in….five minutes," he said. With that, he bounded out the door. Alex watched him, and shook her head. She quickly dashed up the stairs as quietly as she could, and tapped gently on Mrs. Breager's bedroom door. She opened it.

"Yes Dear?" she said.

"Hey," Alex said, inventing on the spot. "I'm going to go out for a little run, won't be long, okay?"

"Alright, just don't forget your jacket, it's pretty chilly out there today," Mrs. Breager replied. Alex smiled, thanked her, and tiptoed lightly past Emma's room. Hopefully the fanatic would convince herself it had been a dream and wouldn't notice the sound of the TARDIS engines.

Grabbing a flashlight, a pair of scissors, a pocket knife, and her mobile phone, Alex ran out of the house, into the driveway, and skidded to a halt. She swore under her breath, and looked around. True, she had seen the TARDIS from her window, but she couldn't quite remember…what part of the woods? She ran around to the other side of the house, scanning the trees. After a few minutes, she spotted it, and felt her heart leap into her throat. Something big, and blue in the bushes. She approached the nettles and blackberries cautiously, peering through them until she was certain that it was the telephone box.

Once she had found the Doctor's little makeshift path, and scrambled through the bushes, she jogged through the trees and up to the TARDIS, where she stopped. She shook her head and laughed softly.

"It really is you, isn't it?" she said. She walked up to the doors, and with a deep breath, she knocked. Almost instantly, the doors opened, and the Doctor grinned at her.

"Blimey, you're a polite one, I left it unlocked you know," he said grinning, and he swung the doors open to admit her. "Welcome aboard, Miss Ryon," he said.

Alex stepped inside, and took it all in, hardly noticing as the doors swung closed behind her. She stared around in amazement, as she stood in the main control room. Filled with light, the contented hum of a rumbling, happy engine quivered beneath her feet. She didn't know why she used such adjectives to describe a machine, but this wasn't just any machine…this was a living machine. She walked slowly into the room, staring around her, and absentmindedly placed a hand on the railing, and leaned up against it. She looked at those many controls, marveling at how the Doctor managed to fly his incredible machine.

"Wow," she said quietly. The Doctor walked up next to her, looking rather smug.

"You like Her?" he asked. Alex turned and looked at him, positively beaming.

"She's beautiful," she said softly. "I mean, you can just feel the power…in the ground, the air, and just….just being in this room makes me feel so…." She paused, and frowned looking for a word. "So…corny."

The Doctor chuckled.

"Did I mention she's also bigger on the inside than she is on the outside?" Alex added, grinning. "How many times have you heard that?"

"Ah, I've lost count," the Doctor said, waving a hand at her.

"So, Doctor, show me this angel," she said lightly. The Doctor motioned for her to follow him. She followed him up some stairs, and into another room, looking around all the while. The Doctor lead him into a room with a rather severe looking lock on it. He paused a moment thinking.

"Let's see….uh…year….right!" he smiled as he remembered, and instead of punching in numbers, he spoke directly to the lock. "200519900RMT, the Doctor, plus one," he said cheerfully.

"How'd you figure that password out?" Alex said. It was too random to be random. As the Doctor opened the door, he cast a sideways glance at her.

"Let's see if you can work that out," he said with a wry smile. "After all, you are rather intelligent, and if you know me, it shouldn't be hard,"

Alex glared at him before following him in, but she couldn't help but work on the puzzle, and she thought better out loud.

"Hmmm…well, you said year, so lets think…well, it could be 200519900 but that seems just ridiculous and if it was a really important year in history, then somebody else might be able to guess it a little bit easily, but then again, the RMT is sort of weird. I think I'm going to go for….2005. So let's see Doctor, what happened to you in 2005? Well, the only thing that really seemed to change your life that year was that you met Rose Tyler. Now, let's see, well that solves the mystery of the RMT. Rose Marion Tyler. Now for the other two numbers. She was 19 when you met her, so that's that solved, which leaves the 900. I'm guessing that was how old you were?" she looked at him for the last bit of information.

"You sure talk a lot," he mused as they walked down a hallway. "And now I have to change my password again," he added irritably. "I liked that one. It was rather clever."

"Not as much as you," she said, ignoring the latter comments. "So what is this place?"

"Well, this is my attic, for all intensive purposes. Whenever I meet a creature that needs to be kept in a cupboard, or is too dangerous to live, but to precious to be killed, I put them in here. The TARDIS keeps a regular eye on this room…well, not actually an eye, but there are constant scanners going through here. Nothing can escape this room, not energy, or light. When I'm not in it, the TARDIS closes off all the power to this room. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. It's almost like a time lock, except it's not because I can change it. If I were to shut off the power in here with one of us still inside, it would be similar to being inside a void ship, except you would feel the time. If I keep living things in here, I give them something to do on occasion…so they don't go mad. However, Angel's are an exception."

"Told you," Alex muttered. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He led Alex over to a corner in the room, and there was the Angel, standing still as a statue. Well…it was a statue.

"Here we are," said the Doctor. "And just to be safe,"

He swung the Angel around to face Alex, and instinctively she jumped, but then she laughed. The Angel was wearing a sort of collar, and sticking out form it, similar to those on a car (in fact, she thought it might be from a car), was a mirror. It was held directly in front of the Angel's eyes, so that the statue was staring at its reflection.

"That which holds the image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel," the Doctor said smugly. Alex grinned.

"Glad we don't have to worry about that one anymore." She said with a grin.

"Right," said the Doctor. "Now, let's see about that dam."

They left the attic, and in a few moments were back in the TARDIS main control room. Alex was beyond excited. She was going to travel in a Time Machine! Well, not in Time, but still….she was going to travel in a Time Machine.

"Ready?" said the Doctor.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alex said, holding onto the hand rail.

_KNOCK._

Both of them jumped at the same time, and stared in the direction of the door.

_KNOCK._

_ KNOCK._

"Who's that?" the Doctor said, confused. Alex stared at him. He didn't know?

_KNOCK._

_ KNOCK._

_ KNOCK._

_ KNOCK._

_ KNOCK._

_ KNOCK._

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

Alex closed her eyes momentarily and shook her head. She made towards the door.

"No!" the Doctor cried quietly. Alex looked at him. "Please, no not her, she's sweet, but…." The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Are you serious? You might as well just throw me into Canary Wharf with the Daleks and the Cybermen…oh, sorry, bad subject, but seriously…I will not live to see another day when I get back if we don't let her in."

"Nobody says you have to go back," the Doctor said pointedly. Alex snorted, disgusted.

"What a wimp, I promise, she won't eat your face off again," Alex said, her tone somewhere between soothing and amusement. The Doctor did not say anything. Alex took this as the all clear. She marched over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

Emma stood, framed in the doorway, staring inside with her jaw on the floor. She did several things. First, she walked inside. Second, she stared around the place, and for fear of her inhaling the very soul of the TARDIS, Alex pushed her chin back into place, closing her mouth. Emma didn't notice. Third, she stared at the Doctor, and went from white to red in about ten milliseconds. Obviously she was beginning to realize that this was not a dream, and that everything that had happened….had happened. Then, her face split into a wide grin.

"It's bigger on the inside!" she squealed. The Doctor grinned sheepishly. Alex couldn't help herself; she cracked up.

* * *

><p>So? Not terribly exciting, but...read and review! hossy 3's reviews.<p> 


	5. Grand Coulee Damn

Hello! I am ashamed, yes, I took forever in getting this up. I had a rather good time with this one,  
>it was good fun to write, I hope you all like it!<p>

I will try to be a little bit faster in updating. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, and it's question  
>time! Should I make this into a "series" type thing? I have some very plotiful ideas that could carry<br>this out for a long time...give me your thoughts!

Thanks, remember, reviews are cookies, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>By the time Alex had hiccuped herself back to seriousness again, the Doctor had punched in the coordinates, and they had taken off. It was truly marvelous, the raw power of the machine, the grind of the engines…it made her shiver, and she loved it. Even though the whole place quivered and rattled, she loved it. Emma too, was relishing the trip. She was sitting on one of the chairs, watching the Doctor's every move as he danced around the counsel, flipping switches, turning knobs, and doing whatever it was that he needed to do to fly the TARDIS.<p>

"So where are we going?" Emma asked excitedly. The Doctor managed to cast a sideways glance at Alex, just to let her know he was irritated before he explained.

"Grand Coulee Dam, we're investigating why the the Angel and I burst through your television Miss Breager," he said curtly. Emma blinked.

"Wait a second….so you're here by accident?" she said.

"Ya," the Doctor said after a tic. Emma grinned.

"That's awesome," she said with a grin. "You got stuck here, and now we have to help you out….oh, this is great! Or…you know, you _could_ hang around…."

However, her invitation was interrupted (and thus ignored) as the TARDIS rattled to a halt. The Doctor grinned.

"We're here," he said. Alex returned his smile, and Emma leaped up from her seat, and the three of them dashed out the door. They were in a large hallway…if it could be called that. There was a deep, low rumbling below their feet; generators. Alex let out a low whistle that echoed along the…corridor. Yes, that worked.

"Damn," she said quietly. "This place is bloody enormous, I mean, I knew it was big….but….damn."

"No need to swear," the Doctor said softly, looking around as well. Emma was once again staring around with her mouth gaping. The trio stood there, taking it in for a few more moments, when the Doctor snapped out of the trance.

"Come on then," he said. "Let's go find some aliens."

Alex snorted, Emma giggled, and the two of them followed the Doctor.

* * *

><p>It was dark, obviously night time, why the Doctor had brought them here at night Alex had no idea, but she wasn't about to pester him with meaningless questions.<p>

"Why did you have to bring us here in the dark?" Emma whined.

"Hush…" the Doctor said distractedly. Alex grinned, then caught up with the Doctor.

"What are we looking for?" she asked him.

"Anything," the Doctor said lightly.

"Anything?"

"Well, anything non-human,"

"And how are we supposed to figure out if something is none human?"

"What, you can't tell by looking?"

"Hey, Doctor, take a look at _yourself_," Emma supplied pointedly. The Doctor paused a moment, and frowned thoughtfully.

"Good point," he said. He tossed her the screwdriver, and she promptly dropped it out of surprise. Fortunately, Alex, who had been standing right next to her friend, managed to catch it before it hit the ground. She looked it over keenly.

"What should we do?" Alex asked the Doctor.

"Setting 324, scans for alien tech, or anything non-terrestrial," he replied. With that, he turned and started to walk one way. "Oh," he said, looking back at them. "And keep in touch."

"With phones?" Emma asked.

"Yes,"

"I don't have mine with me,"

The Doctor stared at her incredulously.

"You're an American citizen and you haven't got you mobile on you at all times?"

"Hey! It's called a cell phone, and no, it was out of battery, I was charging it," Emma growled. The Doctor sighed.

"What about you, you have yours?"

"Er….I think I lost it when I….er, the other day," she changed thought mid sentence. Emma did not need to know that she had crashed into the TARDIS on a bicycle. The Doctor sighed.

"Fine," he growled. He rummaged through his pockets for a moment, and pulled out a small radio. "Use that, and don't lose it, it's an intergalactic radio," he said irritably.

"Wow. Long range,"

"Yes, so don't lose it."

Alex smiled, and with that, they parted ways, walking into the depths of Grand Coulee Dam.

* * *

><p>They wandered along the dark passages for quite some time, Emma flashing the torch around nervously, while Alex sonicked this and that, but finding no results. They were quiet for most of the time, until Emma shuddered visibly. Alex looked at her, grinning.<p>

"Nervous?" she asked.

"Yes," Emma whispered irritably. Alex smiled. It was time for her to have a little bit of fun.

"Awe come on, there's nothing to be worried about," she said teasingly. Emma glared at her a moment, but didn't say anything. Emma was more than just a little bit nervous, and it didn't take a genius to figure it out. Three words, that's all it would take. Three words, and Emma's life would instantly be Alex's main source of entertainment.

"What was that?" Alex said in a hushed voice. Emma lurched towards Alex, clinging to her arm, eyes wide.

"What? What did you see?" she said wildly. Alex didn't reply. "What did you see? Stop it! What did you see?"

"I dunno….it was nothing," Alex said with a wave of her hand, but in a false tone.

"Don't lie! What did you see Alex, tell me?"

Somewhere in the vast corridor, a metal pipe clunked. Emma started horribly. Alex had to force down a giggle.

"What was that?" Emma said, eyes the size of dinner plates. Her voice was getting higher and higher, and Alex took this as a cue to stop.

"Nothing, hey, calm down now, I was kidding," Alex said, grinning. Emma slapped her shoulder.

"I hate you!" she growled playfully, yet fiercely. Alex snickered.

"Sorry," she said untruthfully. Emma snorted. She wasn't that thick.

"You know, if you and I were in a horror movie, you'd be the first to die, because you're so god damned confident," Emma said moodily.

"I am not! I'm just having a good time," she said. Then, she decided to change the subject. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" she asked her friend. Silence. Alex decided to continue anyways. "This reminds me of Alice in Wonderland."

"The movie?"

"Yeah,"

"How so?"

"Well it reminds me of the forest, you know, the trees sort of made a long corridor,"

"Wait, is that the one with Johnny Depp in it?"

"That's the one."

Emma contemplated this for a moment.

"God, Johnny Depp sounds so hot with a Scottish accent,"

Alex rolled her eyes. She had been thinking more along the lines of "creepy" or "awesome" or "legit" (some weird American term she'd picked up).

"I'm not entirely sure if hot could describe it," she said softly.

There was another pause.

"It was also rather creepy," Emma added thoughtfully.

"I know. Scottish accents make everything sound cool,"

"Not necessarily,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really,"

"Do you want to bet?"

"Sure! How much?"

"Five qu-dollars."

Emma snorted at this proposal. So did Alex. However, Alex was snorting at the fact that she didn't even have five dollars. She might have five quid, but that was useless to Emma. In the American West, that probably meant that she could be shot, however she didn't suspect that Emma would stoop to that level. Alex grinned at her friend, and cleared her throat, pulling on a low, course Scottish accent.

_T'was brillig and the slithy toves,  
>Did gyre and gimble on the wabe,<br>All mimsy were the borogoves,  
>And the mome raths outgrabe,<em>

"Okay, you win!" Emma said in a high voice, but Alex wasn't finished jet.

_ Beware the Jabberwock my son,  
>The jaws that bite the claws that catch,<br>Beware the Jubjub bird and shun,  
>The frumious Bandersnach.<em>

"STOP IT!" Emma practically shrieked. Alex paused. She had forgotten the rest of the poem, and was about to burst out laughing, when suddenly

- she wasn't sure what made her do it - her hand shot out at Emma's flashlight, but upon failing to grab it, it merely clattered to the floor, and went out.

"What the hell did you - !" Alex quickly covered her friend's mouth, and stood still as a statue, breathing shallowly. Something was among the shadows. Alex could feel Emma quivering, and she hated freaking her out, but she knew there was something out there. She listened, peering in to the darkness. It was so dark, that she could barely see Emma, who was standing mere inches away. She had half a mind to radio the Doctor, but any sound would give them away. Was it an alien, or was it a person? It could just be a person, and if they waited long enough, the person would leave if he or she hadn't heard them in the first place.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, but as the scuffling came uncomfortably close, Alex was pretty sure at that point her heart was beating somewhere in her throat, but to her relief, it began to fade, getting quieter and quieter. Alex was sorely tempted to turn on the lights. After what seemed like hours, she saw fit to uncover Emma's mouth, and then whisper.

"I think it's gone," she said softly.

"Don't say that, it means it's still here!" Emma whispered back frantically.

"Okay, fine then, it's probably still here, but it's _farther away now_…does that meet your standards?" Alex whispered irritably back.

"Great. Yeah thanks, that's just what I wanted to hear!" Emma hissed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm turning on the lights."

"Don't!"

With a gentle whirring, the blue end of the screwdriver illuminated, and in a moment, the lights had turned on. Almost instantly, Emma spun around, doing several awkward 360's, and then staring up at the ceiling for a full ten seconds before she started to breath again. Alex grinned at her friend, and despite herself, she scanned the room. It was remarkable how long it took her to notice it. It _had_ been walking away from them, slowly but surely, off to meander around the dam, minding its own business when suddenly, the lights came on. That wouldn't have been a problem. Not at all, it would have paused, looked up curiously, and continued on its way more cautiously, but no. No, that wasn't what happened.

"Doctor…" Alex moaned faintly. "Why the bloody hell did you have to get a _sonic_ screwdriver?"

Of course…it had been the whirring sound that stopped the creature, and made it turn its head. Emma, who had finally seemed to have calmed down enough to actually enjoy looking around, stood transfixed, staring at the creature that was doing the same to the two girls. Alex too, was frozen. The creature stared at them a moment longer, and then began walking towards them. For a moment, the two girls stood there, staring at the approaching monster, and slowly, Alex raised the radio.

"Doctor," she said hoarsely. There was a moment's pause. "Doctor!" she cried into the radio.

"Bit busy!" came his snippy reply. Alex snorted angrily.

"Oh you're so helpful!" she snarled in return.

"Fine! What is it?"

"There's a….thing," Alex said, helplessly staring at the creature. She and Emma were backing up slowly as it advanced on them, getting closer and closer.

"Could you be a little more descriptive?"

"Er…." Alex was beginning to panic, and she looked closely at the creature – hopefully the Doctor could identify it and tell them how to distract it, or kill it, or whatever and escape it's rather lethal looking claws. It was quite large, standing at least four meters, probably more. It was rater skinny looking and walked on two legs, it's keen, nasty eyes fixed on her and Emma. Black scaly arms and fingers with long claws made it look like a dinosaur, and a spiked dragon–like crest, and a serpents tongue. The wings were large and leathery, and it had a long tail with lethal looking spikes.

"Oh….my…..God," she said in a loud voice, into the radio.

"DOCTOR YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Emma screamed.

"What does it look like! Hurry! I'm on my way!"

Alex was in shock.

"BLOODY HELL!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" the Doctor bellowed desperately. The creature snarled, and finally, Alex found her voice properly.

"Alice in Wonderland, Johnny Depp, yeah?" she said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said quickly.

"IT'S A %#*&! JABBERWOCKY!"

* * *

><p>Yes...I did not feel it was appropriate to drop f-bombs on fanfiction, even though most of you have f-bomb shelters if you're reading T, but then again...some of you do not. Anybody think there are any Whovian characters I should bring in?<p> 


End file.
